That Fatal, Fragile Thing
by OnsenSong
Summary: Temari and Kankuro has to make some minor adjusts when their little brother comes to live with them for the very first time. [Set after Yashamaru's death]


**That Fatal, Fragile Thing**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, not owned by me. XP

**Momo-kun-chan:** I just felt like doing sumthin for Gaara and co. Inspired by the huge rain storm that came through. X3 Set a short while after the whole Yashamaru's death/confession deal. XP

Gaara - six.

Kankuro - nine.

Temari - ten.

Any OOC-ness, is age induced, because people can change over time right? ;)

* * *

"Hey..." 

"What?"

"What do you think about all this?"

"You mean the move?"

"Well, duh." Kankuro gave an unimpressed expression to his older sister, causing her to glare but let it go. It was more important things to worry about than _one_ of her little brothers.

"I dunno. Okay I guess." The sandy blonde shrugged, walking toward their sturdy earth-like house. "I don't know why father separated him from us anyway. I mean, he's just a kid."

"Yeah, a demon possessed kid."

"But that's not his fault, Kankuro." She glared again. "And don't be a jackass when Gaara comes here."

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I want to live." He answered quite honestly, following Temari inside.

The door was already wide open with bustling shinobis going back and forth throughout, carrying boxes and chests. The two Sand siblings spent most of the day at the Academy, then training with their already assigned sensei, Baki. When usually they would've left or took a break, they kept going until Baki finally sent them home. Maybe they were both truly worried about today or tonight rather since it was now becoming dusk.

The previous night before, their father, the Kazekage, told them their uncle Yashamaru was killed yesterday, by no other than their youngest brother, Gaara. But a lot of things didn't add up.

Why would Gaara just kill Yashamaru like they were told, Temari continued to wonder. She knew Gaara had a hard time controlling his power but he never once attacked their uncle. Gaara could have possibly loved him... well more so than their real father anyway.

But she never fully grew up with Gaara. They met, knew they were related, and that was it. Their father forever kept him separated from herself and Kankuro. She always knew that would cause much more harm than good one day. It wasn't normal growing up feared and shunned. Her youth didn't blind her to this, and she knew Kankuro saw it too.

From a distance, they both saw when the children played and Gaara wanted to help by getting their ball down. But they ran, and.... what else was Gaara supposed to do? It wasn't like he had any true interaction with a human being, or parent.

Thinking about it, Temari never found herself hating her little brother for it, not even a little bit, but Kankuro on the other hand, she wasn't so sure. Instead she pitied Gaara, for being born in such a screwed up family.

Poor kiddo.

She didn't like feeling nervous around him, but she couldn't help it. Deep down inside, Temari blamed her father for all of it. She would've still had her mother, and another baby brother to tolerate, which wasn't that bad... _sometimes_.

But would Gaara living with them would have mattered that much? Probably not. A sturdy male figure was rarely around. Their father was barely ever home, due to supposed "-Kage" business; Temari suspected he wanted it that way too, just like now. The mistake he couldn't face.

How tragic.

"What the... What the hell!? What happen to my room?" Kankuro growled at one of the Sand Nins moving his things into another bedroom.

"Kankuro-sama, Kazekage-sama told us to give Gaara-sama a bigger room."

"But not mine!"

"Apologies, but that's what your father instructed us to do." And the shinobis carried on moving, along with two others.

Kankuro fumed. "That's not fair! Arg! This is why I hate brats!"

"Oh shut up. You're still a brat too... brat." She didn't try to hide her winning grin as Kankuro nearly blew his lid. "Alright, alright, well... I'll help you sent up your room, okay? Come on."

"But I don't want another-"

"Yeah, we got that already. Now stop acting like my little _sister_ and move it."

Grumbling, the boy followed his sister into his new bedroom, which was a lot smaller and had about the ugliest shade of brown ever, at least in his eyes.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaan, this sucks."

"Ha-ha, that's what happens when you're not the youngest anymore." Temari stuck out her tongue and threw a pillow resting on top of a box at his head. It only hit him because he was too busy un-strapping his newest weapon, Karasu.

"Not cool Temari." He frowned, and tossed to the pillow back at her, barely missing. He then smirked, laughing, "Spilling in training are we?"

"Hell no. You better be glad I'm tired right now...I don't know why I even said I would help you out with setting up your room." It was her turn to frown now, before smiling. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll manage by yourself."

"No! Temari! Come on!" Kankuro nearly pleaded, but Temari wasn't that serious anyway.

"Fine. Just hurry it up already." She ordered and pointed to her left as she walked around his opposite side. "Get that end. I can at least help you with your bed first."

Not risking complaining about being bossed around, Kankuro obeyed, since he didn't want to move everything around by himself.

Pulling the expectantly weighty bed form the middle of the floor to the wall, the two stopped, heaving just after that.

"What the hell is this bed made of? Bricks?!"

"Don't you know? You sleep in it!"

"Just open that window over there for minute."

Temari nodded and lifted the window frame after wiggling it loose for a second. Letting the cool breeze blow in, she automatically noticed the air was a lot more moist and heavy than usual. It smelled like water too. The air in the Hidden Sand usual was dry and smelled like... well, sand.

"Hey, what are you looking at over there?" Kankuro asked, walking over to rest in the window sill too.

"...There's a storm coming..." She answered almost blankly.

"Huh? Well that's rare. Not even the raining season yet either."

"I know." She looked over and ruffled his choppy brown hair. "Let's get this over with."

Kankuro pouted, slapping her hand away. "Whatever, and don't do that again."

Temari just stuck out her tongue again.

* * *

It only took about an hour, hour and a half, to finish moving things around. Who knew Kankuro had so much stuff? 

After that, Temari went for a bath after dropping off her fan in her room, and Kankuro went to clean up just the same. During that, the shinobis had cleared out and the house was quiet again, which Kankuro ultimately used to scare the pants of Temari in the dark (most of the lights were off too), earning him a quick yet effective beating.

Recovering from that little scene, they finally agreed on some dinner, even though they weren't that hungry. It was just something they did every night the Kazekage wasn't home, eat junk, stay up as long as they wanted, then ran to bed when they heard someone coming through the front door.

"What do you want?" Temari began digging in one of the top cabinets.

Kankuro shrugged. "All I know is if I eat another scoop of that ice cream, I'm going to be sick."

"Well, I think we got some-"

A knock was heard from outside. The two then looked at each other then back toward the door.

"Father's not home this early."

"I know. It's him." Temari quietly closed the cabinet back, and walked down the short hall to the door.

She hesitated then opened it.

Temari was now staring down at a blank faced, glassy-eyed, Goth chibi. "G-Gaara..."

He blinked but didn't say anything, clutching a droopy looking teddy bear is pasty little arm. Temari then thought for a moment, and then looked behind the shorter boy.

"...Isn't someone supposed to be with you?"

"They _were_."

Temari got a little nervous again with that same uneasy feeling she always got. "What do you mean _'were'_?"

"What I just said." He answered plainly and pointed stiffly behind him without bothering to turn around.

Following his stubby finger, Temari spotted another Sand shinobi sprinting across the street. He didn't both to stick around alone with the infamous Gaara of the Desert. It's not like anyone would attack him, not even a drunken fool; not any that wanted to live rather.

"He brought me here, and ran away."

"I see, Gaara." She nodded, weakly grinning. "Come on. You don't have to stand there all night."

She moved so that the boy could walk in, which he did after a long owl like stare. Temari quickly shut the door, pushing back the cold breeze that suddenly blew in. If the village had trees, you would surely hear their leaves rustling, but since it wasn't, the only thing that happened was an eerie whisper where wind passed between the buildings.

Kankuro then suddenly rounded the corner from the kitchen. "Temari, what the hell is taking you...? Oh, it's you."

Kankuro frowned at Gaara as Gaara stared back, and judging by the older one's expression, he must have felt that strange unease as well.

"Ah Gaara, you don't need this. You're inside now." Temari reached out to her youngest brother's loosely rapped scarf but speedily retracted her hand when the bits of sand from the floor began to dance anxiously.

"But, I like it."

"Yeah, Temari! Let him keep it!" Kankuro blurted out, loudly, nervously, pointing a little.

"Um okay..." She posted up that weak smile again. "You done out of the kitchen?"

She was asking Kankuro, he nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't that hungry anyways."

"You want something to eat Gaara...? Eh? Gaara?" Temari looked back and the little boy wasn't by her side. "Where'd he go!?"

"How should I know?"

"Find him dummy! I don't want him to get... lost in here or something...! This is a big place!"

"Alright! Man..."

"Move it!"

"Why do you always boss me around?" Kankuro asked exasperatedly in a low tone, while running down the hall, looking behind curtains and under tables. "Gaara! Dammit! Gaara-Wah!"

"What?" His sand wall kept Kankuro from smashing into him. Gaara's face twitched, just a tiny bit, with annoyance.

"Don't walk off like that! Do you hear me!? I don't want to have to look for you again!"

"Stop yelling at me." Gaara blinked, eyes glistening.

Kankuro swallowed heavily, taking a cautious step back. "Fine. Sure." He then looked around in the room they were in, then back to Gaara curiously. "Hey, why are you in here in the den?"

"That." Gaara pointed stiffly once more, walking over to the glassy screen. "The T.V.?"

"What you wanna watch it?" Kankuro raised a brow, grabbing the remote from the table. He flicked the power button, and Gaara's eye widened significantly wider.

Kankuro inched toward the couch and sat, making as least noise as possible, as Gaara stood staring at the moving screen. It was a nature show of some kind, from what Kankuro could see past his little brother's body, something with big cats... or something.

"Hey-"

"Shhhhh!" Kankuro put his finger to his mouth as Temari appeared in the doorway. She looked to Gaara, then the couch, and finally took a seat to where Kankuro was pointing.

"He was in here." The second oldest began. "He said something about the TV and I turned it on. He hasn't moved since."

"Really?" Temari looked over the red head once more. "Hey Gaara, you can come sit on the couch with us. It's better than standing there."

"Temari, don't tell him tha-"

"Shhhhh, Kankuro!" Temari hissed as Gaara continued to stand still. "What did I say before, huh?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, arms crossed, pouting.

But much to his relief, Gaara didn't come over....

Until, about half way through the program, he motioned slowly over to the two on the sofa and sat in between them, legs swinging off the furniture. And then, he reached up and pulled the thick scarf from around his thin neck, letting it drop to the couch cushion.

Temari rolled her eyes, thinking of before as Gaara looked her way.

"It's hot."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you've decided to join us." She smiled and turned back to the TV screen. It was better now without someone standing in the way. It was audio only for the last half hour.

And then, a pack of wildcats, the name of them failed to be said by the narrator, jumped into view.

'From the time of birth, every member of the pack helps the new youth...' They said; the narrator's voice was dull and dry.

Gaara sighed lowly, but loud enough to be heard by the others.

Temari paused first. "Gaara...?"

"We're not like that are we?" The child said, arms still clutching the bear and eyes ahead.

"About the youth thing?"

"Yes."

"Hm." Temari thought as Kankuro figured it best to let her explain, so he didn't bother to start talking. "Well, I guess not huh? This village sucks that way."

She smiled in a 'no worries' fashion. "But you're not the only one that's happened to."

"I never said me." Gaara stated, but the blonde girl knew better.

"Oh...?"

"Yes."

"What ever you say, Gaara."

The boy narrowed his dark-rimmed eyes, but didn't say anything else.

Kankuro just watched the small back and forth scene, tiredly. He didn't understand why Temari insisted on even trying to talk with Gaara. He was like a walking wall. And where did a question about their family, if one would call it that, come from a fecking show about animals?

Kankuro had to mentally scratch his head on that one. Sometimes, people think of the most idiotic questions.

Outside, a tiny streak of light popped in front of the window before retreating into the night.

"What was that?"

"Lighting?"

The low roll of thunder echoed soon after the confirmation of the oldest one's notion.

Gaara had noticed the flash, but didn't necessarily acknowledge it. He was far more interested in the mammals on screen. What he found out to be something called "cubs" played; biting, kicking, the whole shebang. Gaara was sure one of them would kill the other, but when that didn't take place, Gaara didn't comprehend.

_Why didn't that animal kill the other one?_

Death was a good thing. Maybe the creature was too stupid to understand that.

And then, the head female brought the cubs some food - seeing the bloodied thing sparked Gaara's attention more intensely - and then, it went to protect them until they were finished.

This was another concept Gaara didn't understand. Why would that one care what the younger ones did? It was _supposed _to watch out for itself, not concern itself with rest of its clan.

"This show is confusing me."

Both of his older siblings, looked his way, breaking them away from concentrating on the approaching storm; which at that moment blew in at full force, rain splashing like rocks against the house, and thunder clapping loudly. The shockwave was strong enough to knock out the power.

"Great." Kankuro sighed and slumped down in his spot.

Gaara sat silently alarmed, then frowned. "Hey, I didn't say turn it off."

"What are you talking about? The power cut off, we didn't do anything."

In the darkness, the child didn't believe one word his brother was saying. "You're a liar."

"What?!"

"No Gaara, Kankuro's right." Temari cut in cautiously, and got up to walk to the window. She parted the golden washed curtain and revealed the mini waterfall over the glass. "See, its raining."

"Raining..." He repeated quietly as Temari and Kankuro shared looks of confusion.

"You've never seen it?"

"No."

"Why? We live in the same village."

"But I lived too far south. It always missed us. Yashamaru said he would take me to see it... one day..."

The room became a little too quiet all of a sudden, as Temari let the curtain drop back down. The brightness of another lightening bolt illuminated the room, just long enough to see Gaara's new expression.

It was considerably sad... much like they remember from Gaara's last visit.

_So it wasn't my imagination. Gaara did change. _Temari thought as she recalled her old memories.

He used to act much like a child, the wide range of emotions, the curiosity. He was still unstable with his abilities, but wasn't as stingy before with them. Now, he was like a block of thick ice, cold and barely penetrable. The bolt flicked again, and Gaara was once again wearing that mask of blank insanity. This was also the first time she'd noticed "Ai" on his forehead, stained in scarlet.

"What are we supposed to do since it's raining then?" The red head asked as Kankuro suddenly yawned.

"Go to sleep." His brother replied, putting his floppy socks on the couch.

"But I don't sleep."

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, you can sit in your room...? We set one up for you." Temari suggested, trying to find her way blindly in the dark without crashing into something. "Damn, I can't see anything."

"Looks like we just sleep in here then." Kankuro yawned again and reclined. "I call the couch."

"We are _not _sleeping in the den." Temari frowned -how dare he call the couch anyway?- and managed to make her way by the two again. "Now get up and... we could help each other get to our rooms, at least until our eyes adjust."

"How are we gonna do that, genius?"

"Easy. Hold hands." She placed her hands on her hips, in a 'matter-of-fact' type of way as Kankuro nearly cried.

"What the!? No way!"

"Stop complaining! I'll lead, and Gaara, hold Kankuro's hand."

_This is not happening._ Kankuro shook his head as Gaara latched on to his hand. "Hey, not so tight!"

The chibi had one hell of a death grip, that's for sure.

Kankuro then reached out and grabbed one of Temari's free hands as she led them through the halls and up some stairs.

Sliding her hand long the cold wall, she found the first doorway, but she knew that was the bathroom for memory. She walked a little farther and graces the door of her room first.

"Ah, here's my room. Then that means yours is more down the hall, Kankuro." She opened her door and stepped in, letting go of Kankuro's hand. "He'll show you to your room, Gaara. I'm going to bed."

"Wait! Why can't you show him? I'm tired too!"

Temari had already closed her door and didn't mean to reopen it. The boy sighed as he tugged his little brother's hand. "Let's go."

Walking down, Kankuro noticed his hall seems really long tonight... or that the dark just made it seem that way since he was walking so slow. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a glint of green, staring.

"Hey, cut that out back there."

"What?"

"Staring at me like that! Like you want to do something!"

"Are you afraid of me?" Kankuro could have sworn heard a whisk of laughter, and the dark wasn't a place for Gaara to be going that.

"Quit it! And I'm not scared. You're just creeping me out."

Reaching the familiar shape of his old door knob, the brown haired boy nearly shouted out with joy. What a better timing. "Anyway, here's your room. G'night."

He quickly let go if his brother's hand and ran into the safety of his bedroom. Kankuro closed his door so fast he didn't hear Gaara sigh in the hall. Although his purpose was to only love himself, it still hurt him a little to be alone.

As the night dragged along, Temari wound up awaken by a large crash of thunder. It was still the mid of the night, and the storm raged on even more some then when she went to sleep.

The house was all around quiet, except for the heavy rain. She didn't like it like that, not at all. It was for some reason too eerie.

Then, she froze like a board, feeling something beside her in bed. Her fear soon morphed to power as she reached for her fan near the bed. Who ever it was is in for a clubbing... but when she moved, the blanket pulled and revealed Kankuro by her side.

She sighed out revealed, and laughed. "Big scaredy cat..."

"I'm not scared."

"Huh? You're awake?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

She laughed again and poked the balled up form to her left. "Awww. Is the wittle boy scared of the big bad thunder storm?"

"I'm not scared I said!"

"Then why are you in my bed?"

"Its just too loud... and my ceiling leaks."

"Uh-hn..." Temari quirked a brow and sat back on her pillows. Her released hair adding more plush. "Hey?"

"What?"

"Where was Gaara?"

"In his room, looking out the window, last I seen."

"Hm...."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Don't you feel kind of... sorry for him...?"

"Temari..."

"No, he's got it pretty rough already... Did you see how he acted when started to mention Yashamaru? It was like he started to feel sorry he did it." There was a pause between them. "Do you think father was lying to us?"

Kankuro shrugged.

"What kind of answer was that?"

Kankuro shrugged again as Temari began to fume. "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Why _do_ you, Temari? It's not like we can do anything to change it."

Temari paused, thinking, before she said, "Well, I doubt we can change father but... we can still be a little nicer to Gaara. He is our brother after all. Our little one too. It's our job to watch out for him."

"Gaara can watch out for himself."

"Yeah, but he's still a kid." She smirked as the lighting flashed in the distance. "I know you'd be a lost cause without me."

"No way."

"At least... don't be so offensive. He only acts weird when he's provoked."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because you make him edgy."

"Me? He's the one freaking me out!"

"He probably can tell that you treat him differently. Just don't do it anymore."

"You say it like it's so easy..."

"'Cause you're not even trying."

Kankuro blew through his nose. "Whatever...."

"Hey, I'm not saying it's going to happen so fast, but you might as well get started. Gaara's going to be living with us for a long time."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"What? Do you hate him or something?"

"No."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't know! He's just hard for be to... you know... _around_."

"So you don't hate him about mom...?"

"No..." Kankuro sighed, annoyed. "I _was_ upset, but not with him. I don't hold that against him..."

"So...?"

"So what?"

"Does that me you're gonna try to be nice now?"

"Ugh."

"I'm serious!"

"Fine! Now shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

Temari lashed out and punched him in the back, the sound radiating, Kankuro flinching. "Ow!"

"You still have to be nice to me too, so don't forget it."

"Alright, alright..."

There was a lengthy stretch of silence that followed; it was still raining and all, but more settled. The storm but have been dying down.

Then out of no where, Kankuro trembled. "T-Temari..."

"What? And why are you whispering?" She was annoyed since she was finally getting back to sleep.

"T-There's something on my... on my leg!"

"Huh? Where?"

She looked around and searched the foot of her bed. It was just blanket until her hand glide over a rough lump, kind of fuzzy...

"Gaara? When did you get in here?" Temari's hand had been rubbing across the back of his crimson head. He was lying down, his face to her window, and still holding his teddy bear. She was more surprised his sand wall didn't try to come up then anything else.

"Long enough."

_So he heard us..._

"Oh...? Do you want to sit up here with us?"

"Hm."

"Kankuro, move over a little."

He sighed and scooted over as Temari did the same. Gaara crawled in between, he found he liked being in the middle of them, and sat against the head board. Kankuro sat up and pulled one of his pillows from under his head and held it out to his little brother.

"Here."

"But I don't sleep."

"I know, but take it anyway."

Gaara stared and started to take his offering, but soon withdrew his hand. "Kankuro, this has slob on it."

"Just take this one then!" Kankuro switched pillows and stuck the dry one behind Gaara's back. "Better?"

"Yes."

Kankuro grumbled; his sarcasm didn't work. Oh well, being a big brother was rough. He still hated brats, but he did say he would try.

"Hey you guys." Gaara began.

"Wha?" Temari yawned as Kankuro didn't speak, but listened.

"Why are you guys acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"...Trying to be kind... You're making me feel... confused...."

Temari looked at Kankuro, who sat up, eyes reading 'You better take his one, sister.'

"Gaara, we aren't trying to confuse you... we're just trying to... Well, how should I explain it...? It's our job to do it, okay?" Temari nodded, hoping he would understand, but she wasn't so sure he did.

"Okay then... I can try... not to... kill you...?" He said it like he wasn't so positive on the thought.

"Yes, that sounds... good Gaara." Kankuro sweated, and Temari nodded. "Just remember, not matter what, we'll be by your side."

"Even if you are a pain..." Kankuro added, but quickly got his head swatted by his sister. "But it's true."

"Hm..." The red head nodded to himself, finally deciding. "Then I won't kill you... even if you are a pain."

* * *

**Momo-kun-chan:** Done! XD That's my small theory of why Gaara hasn't killed his bro and sis yet, although he said he never once saw them as his siblings. Sorry if any typos. I wrote this in Wordpad. X( 

Lol, and I have nothing against Kankuro. It's just funny the way he acts around Gaara. It's like he's scared but still wanna be the older one. Ha! XD

Yeah, just something for you to think about. X3 No plans for a sequal. Laterz, and don't forget a tiny review, if that's not too much. X3


End file.
